In the prior art, a conventional display device is usually non-transparent. For example, a conventional display device is usually provided with a backlight module for providing light to a liquid crystal cell, so that light passes through a corresponding pixel unit of the liquid crystal cell, thereby displaying an image. Since the backlight module is non-transparent, a viewer cannot see an object or a scene behind the display panel through a screen of the display panel. Therefore, the conventional display device is non-transparent.
Although an OLED display technology has emerged, the back side of a conventional OLED is provided with a metal plate, which is also non-transparent, for reflecting light. Since the metal plate is disposed on the back side of the display panel, a viewer also cannot see an object or a scene behind the display panel through a screen of the display panel. Therefore, the conventional OLED is also non-transparent.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a transparent display panel, an image to be displayed can be shown by a screen of the display panel, and also an object or a scene behind the display panel can be seen through the screen.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to solve the above technical problem.